


Into your arms

by smartpanda



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartpanda/pseuds/smartpanda
Summary: Takes place after chapter 159, maybe a little spoilers? But more like what I'm imagining about next manga chapters ☺️
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	Into your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy <3

Luna wasn't really sure what just happened in front of her eyes. Did Stan miss and shot the wrong man? Or was it done purposely?

After hearing the shot, everything went quiet, even the wind stopped blowing, and birds stopped singing. Seconds later, when first heads lurked up from under the deck, the chaos started.

Luna ran towards the shot man to see if he's still alive. She knew she doesn't have much time and have to hurry. A crowd of people made it difficult for her to see what's happening around Senku because she was rather short. Eventually, Luna made it to the first row of the crowd, and she saw a blood-curdling sight — a green-haired man laid in his own blood, pale, barely breathing, closing his eyes.

His head rested on some girl blonde girl's knees, who was crying, lost in what she should do. People around her were terrified.

" _ He's the only one that possibly knows how to treat that kind of wound, what should we do now?! _ " asked some guy, that name Luna didn't know.

" _ Francois knows something about medicine, right? _ " asked another one.

Luna felt guilt. He didn't deserve such death; it wasn't fair.

Tears gathered in her eyes, and she decided to get the hell out of there. Once they're calm, they'll probably kill her, so she needs to escape fast. Meanwhile, she gave Stan a sign.

She quickly ran towards the woods without anyone noticing.

-

_ "Luna has just confirmed, he's dead. _ "

Dr. Xeno smiled hearing the news from Stanley. Finally, he's the only one who's able to rule the new world. Nothing and no one can stop him now.

" _ Great job. Get back to our base, she'll come back on her own. _ "

-

Senku closed his eyes. He tried to tell anyone what should they do, but he was overwhelmed by pain. Only one bullet reached him, and the wound probably wasn't fatal. Yeah, probably it wouldn't be if they had a doctor. But looking realistically at this situation and counting Senku's luck... He didn't have big chances of getting out alive.

He was losing his consciousness when he felt that someone was picking him up. Whatever happened next, he couldn't recall. He fell into darkness once again in his life.

-

Stanley returned home, and Luna reached the same destination around ten minutes later. As always, in their place was no laugh, no happiness. He got used to it — it's a science place, not a circus after all. He went straight to Xeno's office. His friend was waiting for him, for sure.

" _ Once again, great job. I'm thankful, _ " said Xeno after Stanley closed the door behind him. The scientist was sitting on his big chair, which he likes to call a throne sometimes.

" _ Not a problem _ " Stan replied and walked to the window. From here, he could see their little jail with just one prisoner. He took out of the pocket a cigarette and lit it up.

" _ What's going to happen to Gen?" _

Xeno stood up and joined Stanley in watching the jail.

_ "Don't worry about this now, today we're celebrating. _ " the scientist answered and smiled, looking at the smoking man on his left.

After a minute or two, Stanley started to feel uncomfortable with the weight of feeling this sight.

_ "What's wrong?" _ he asked after putting out the cigarette.

" _ You know what I was thinking about when I said celebrating. _ "

" _ I guess. And you know I don't like this idea _ "

" _ You still think we can't be more than friends? After all of what we went through together? _ "

Xeno was smiling, but he had sad eyes. Stanley rejected him twice already, and he didn't know if he was ready for the third one but decided to try anyway.

Stan stood close to him. Too close to keep any privacy in this conversation. He looked straight into his eyes, in which he saw hunger.

Hunger for him.

" _ We will never be a thing. _ "

" _ There was a time you thought otherwise. _ "

" _ It was a mistake _ " Stanley said without hesitation, unintentionally getting even closer to Xeno, who was kind of satisfied with that.

" _ Mistake you to say... Then why did you repeat that mistake... _ " Xeno stopped talking as he was counting " _... exactly five times? _ "

Stanley started getting angry.

" _ Past is the past. _ " the smoker said harshly.

" _ For me, it's the future. _ " the scientist replied and in the blink of an eye reached to kiss his best friend.

And Stan, pulling him closer and putting his hands on Xeno's hips, for the sixth time in his life felt like it's not a mistake.

-

_ "What if he's not going to wake up?" _

_ "Shut up, Chrome, he is." _

_ "But Kohaku-" _

_ "I SAID SHUT UP" _

_ "Hey, guys, I think you woke him up" _ Ryuusui cut the fight of his friends.

And he was right. Senku moved, then moaned, probably because of pain, and at the end, he opened his reddish eyes to see all of his friends gathered around him.

" _ Am I alive, or this is a weird afterlife beginning? _ " he asked in a quiet way, already knowing the answer. The crowd around him started to talk, everyone at once, so he couldn't understand a thing. He only knew they're happy to know he's fine.

" _ How are you feeling? _ " Francois whispered into his ear. He smiled and said that he's okay. His wound wasn't even that painful. Of course, he was feeling it, but it was fine enough to endure.

After a while, everyone calmed down so Senku could speak.

_ "Did Gen come back?" _

No one answered, but they all shake their heads, denying.

_ "I see. We have to go get him then" _ he said and tried to get up but too many hands forbid him from this action. 

" _ You need to rest now. We'll get Gen as soon as possible" _ said Francois and smiled.

" _ Don't forget that I am the chief, and I command to bail Gen out."  _ Senku snarled, and their hands let him be free. _ "He's one of our most important people; we can't lose him now." _

" _ When did Gen become so relevant for Senku? _ " Chrome whispered to Kohaku.

" _ Don't know, but he looks determined to get him back to the Kingdom _ " she answered.

Everyone could see that — his eyes were sparkling, hands were squizzing the fabric he was laying on, brows pulled close.

He looked like he was ready to kill if anyone stepped in his way of rescuing his dear friend.

-

After that kiss that lasted a few minutes, Stanley once again said that it shouldn't have happened and went to his own room. Xeno felt bad, but he still had hope — Stan didn't reject him at first but after a while, so it must be a good sign, right? 

However, he was a bit angry and decided to visit Gen. He wanted to let him go the following day, but first, he wanted to talk.

While going down the stairs, he already had a possible scenario of upcoming dialogue with his prisoner. When he eventually reached his cell, Gen was nothing but surprised by seeing him. However, the mentalist smiled at the visitor. 

" _ What an honour _ " Gen started the conversation. " _ What brings you here, sweetheart? _ "

_ "I have news for you, good and bad. Which do you prefer first?"  _

Gen muttered something, thinking.  _ What's the better option?  _

_ "I want a good first." _ He decided eventually. 

Xeno smiled. He thought that he would choose this. 

" _ You're going back to your friends tomorrow."  _

Gen pulled his brows closer. 

_ "But?"  _

That's where the fun begins, Xeno thought. 

_ "But one of them is dead."  _

Gen wasn't smiling anymore. Sadness mixed with anger started to boil inside him. 

_ Did they kill Taiju? Or did they figure out his lie and found out that Senku is their scientist? Or someone else was hurt?  _

_ "Who?" _ Gen asked with his voice breaking down. He was swallowing the pain rising in his chest and tears in his eyes.

_ He couldn't kill Senku, he could not _ — he thought. 

And Xeno was smiling widely, just as if the best thing in the world happened to him. 

_ "Ishigami."  _

Gen couldn't believe what he has just heard. It couldn't happen, Senku is surely waiting for him or planning how to get him out. He forgot how to breathe and took a step back. And another, and another until he felt a wall behind his back. 

_ "You did not... You couldn't... YOU'RE LYING!"  _

_ "Oh, what's that? Are you mad?" _

_ "You'll regret killing the love of my life!"  _

They both went silent after that shout by Gen sentence. Both were surprised by its outcome.

_ "Oh, dear lord, did I really say that?" _ He thought.  _ "We're not even together." _

_ "The love of your life?" _

Xeno went angry inside. Gen was happy with Senku, while Xeno couldn't achieve the same thing with Stan? Unfair, to be honest. He'd want to be happy too. 

-

The next day Senku was checking his condition and decided to walk around the ship a few times. Kohaku was by his side, ready to catch him if he falls or feels bad. Everything was actually going on pretty well, but then someone entered the ship. Senku couldn't see it from the place he stood but was sure someone came as there was suddenly a bustle.

He came to the entrance to see Gen surrounded by his closest friends.

And when their eyes meet, he felt like a big stone left his heart.

Gen's eyes widened — shocked by seeing Senku, alive and well. They both stared at each other; even the crew noticed this and made space for them to meet. And when Senku made his first step, everyone heard a loud shot, and Gen fell onto the ground.

-

_ "Senku is still alive, Xeno!" _ Stanley reported as soon as he saw the green-haired scientist.

_ "Then kill him again. But first, let Gen enter. And shot both when you feel it's the right time" _ ordered a doctor.

_ "On it" _ Stanley responded. 

-

Screams left all the throats available. But the loudest and most frightening was coming from Senku that immediately ran towards his shot friend.

And when he put Gen's head on his knees, he noticed he got shot right in the heart.

There's no way he could save him now.

_ "Sen... ku-chan" _

The scientist looked down in Gen's eyes, eyes that were losing life with every passing second.

_ "Before I die, I'd want you to know... That... I love you..." _

Senku was never good at emotions, but he knew that ever since Gen build him an observatory. He knew about his feelings but was too scared of sharing them and ruining their friendship. 

And he realized the mutuality of love when it was too late.

In the last seconds of his life, Gen was smiling. He told his crush about his feelings and knew inside that he feels the same way. He was ready to die in the arms of Senku.

Especially that scientist decided to gently kiss him goodbye and let his tears run down his face.

-

Stanley was devastated by what he just saw. He just ruined a beautiful relation, that could've lasted for so many years...

Stanley can't kill Senku now. He has to let him live so that Xeno can be defeated.

_ "SHOOT ME AS WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" _ Senku screamed, cutting the silence around the area. 

Stanley bit his lip. 

_ "Both deceased'' _ he reported. 

_ " Great. Come back now, you've completed your mission."  _

**Author's Note:**

> I want to GREATLY thank Alex for checking grammar and vocabulary and just simply helping me with this work, I own you a world now!  
> And also, comment how you liked this fanfic, I want to know your opinions!  
> If this ending made you sad... Then go and read my other fanfic called "Blank space" with a pretty wholesome story ❤️


End file.
